


Trust

by Avalooon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalooon/pseuds/Avalooon
Summary: AU with only Cassandra/Rapunzel going on journey. Rapunzel/Eugene broke up before this. Starts in Great Tree.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 17





	Trust

“Raps, wait! You can’t use the incantation again”  
The vines wrapped closer, constricting Maximus, Fidella and Adira.  
“I don’t have a choice Cass, I have to save them.”  
“The spear can kill it Raps, let me try, just trust me!”  
Rapunzel’s face contorted with fear and doubt but ultimately she nodded. Cassandra surged forwards, managing to break the hold of the vines. Even as she grasped the spear and pulled it loose a scream came from behind her. “Raps! Hold on” Cassandra dashed forwards angling her spear towards the fusion of Hector and the Great Tree. “You let go of her!” Cass bridged the gap in a second driving the spear into the center of the vines.  
Blue light erupted through the Great Tree throwing Cassandra and Rapunzel to the ground.  
“Raps quickly, we’ve got to get out of here.”  
Using each other as support the two stumbled out of the Great Tree collapsing on the ground outside.  
Later that night  
Well,” Said Cassandra, settling down by the fire “we’ve lost the caravan, but at least Max and Fidella have the essential supplies for now. We’ll need to stock up soon though.” Cassandra glanced at Rapunzel, she was unusually somber her knees drawn up to her chest. “You doing okay Raps?”  
“What? Oh, um, I’m fine. I was just thinking about earlier, in the Great Tree.”  
Cassandra momentarily froze at the mention, “Yah it was crazy huh,” she said regaining her composure “didn’t expect Hector to come back from that fall.”  
“I was thinking about after that. Cass you put yourself in so much risk with that attack, why didn’t you just let me use the incantation?”  
“Raps you know what that incantion did to you earlier, if Adira hadn’t been there you might’ve been lost.” At this a shiver passes through Cassandra, “I couldn’t let you put yourself in that danger again.”  
“That’s sweet of you Cass, but this is my destiny. I can’t just avoid anything that would put me in danger. Besides I’m sure that even if I hadn’t been able to control the incantation you would’ve saved me,” Rapunzel looks up and smiles at Cassandra, “just like you always do.”  
Cassandra was quiet for a moment, gazing at Rapunzel through the smoke of the fire. She exhaled slowly and spoke “Raps, I know I can’t protect you from everything. I know you don’t need protecting a lot of the time. Still, I’m always going to do whatever I can to try and shield you, after all I…” Cassandra trailed off here and hoped the light was poor enough for Rapunzel to not notice the heat rising through her face.  
“After all you what?” Rapunzel prompted.  
“Uh, I meant, I’m here to protect you. No matter what happens I’ll make sure you get back home safe. And uhm, thank you, for trusting me that is. Makes my job easier.” Cassandra laughed nervously and glanced at Rapunzel.  
Rapunzel met her eyes “Cass, of course I trust you, you’re my best friend.” She sighed and looked down at the ground before dragging her eyes back up “Look I know I’ve been a bit wild on this trip, I haven’t always listened to your warnings and, well you’ve been right most of the time. But don’t worry I’ll make sure to..” Her words were cut off as Cassandra reached out and touched her hand.  
“Raps look, I’m not telling you to follow my advice exactly or never take any risks. You wouldn’t be happy living like that, you wouldn’t be you. Just, try and take care of yourself a little more.”  
“Of course Cass, sorry for being such a hard princess to guard.”  
Under the stars the two settled down, hands finding each other from beneath blankets in the soft light of the moon.  
“We made it Cass, we really made it.”   
“I told you I’d get you here safe, all the way from Corona to the Dark Kingdom.”  
“It certainly was a memorable trip to get here, but I was never worried because I always had you by my side.”  
“You may not have worried but I certainly did, I don’t think my wildest dreams could match up to what we’ve encountered so far.”  
“That’s certainly true, I don’t think my father would’ve been expecting me to become trapped as a bird.”  
“Or lost in an endless fantasy made by a magic idol.”  
“Still we got through all those situations together, just the two of us. Well, I guess Adira was with us for some of it.”  
“Wait Raps I want to say something.”  
“We really shouldn’t keep Adira waiting for long but sure, what is it?”  
“Raps I’m worried about this, about you. We don’t know what’s going to happen when the sundrop and moonstone meet, what if you’re hurt, what if you’re…”  
“Cass I can’t hide from my destiny just because it might hurt me. I’ve got to face it. I can do it without fear because I know that you’ll be here by side to save me whatever happens.”  
“Raps I appreciate you putting trust in me, but there’s only so much I can do. What if something happens that I can’t save you from.”  
“Look Cass, at the end of the day I have to do this. As much as we might want there’s no alternatives.”  
“You’re wrong Raps there is. If, if I take the moonstone then whatever happens we’ll face it together.”  
Cass I can’t let you risk your life for me like this. Just because you’re here to guard me doesn’t me you need to throw away your life to protect mine.”  
“I never thought I’d be one to notice the touchy feely stuff before you. Don’t you get it Raps, I’m not doing this because I’m you’re the princess or because the kingdom would never forgive me for coming back with you. I love you Rapunzel.”  
“You… Cass, you uh what.”  
“Look I’m not letting you face this alone.” Cassandra stepped forwards and grabbed the glowing moonstone, as blue light sparkled across her body and hair she turned and faced Rapunzel. “You said it yourself, we’ve gotten through everything together, we’ll get through this too.” She strode to stand in front of Rapunzel, as the celestial objects pulled to each other Cassandra stepped forward and kissed Rapunzel. Shock flickered across Rapunzel's face, quickly replaced with joy as she embraced Cassandra, leaning into the kiss. The light of the sun and moon grew from the pair of lovers until it filled the room before vanishing in a flash of light that left Cassandra and Rapunzel panting on the floor.  
“Hey Cass,” Rapunzel lifted her head from the floor to look at Cassandra, “I think I love you too.”


End file.
